We Are Broken
by CherryPezFoo
Summary: Something broke the Chambers family that night. A tragic secret known by so few could have saved them from themselves, if only they had known before they changed, hurting them was never his intention, he meant only to protect them. But things can go so wrong, so fast. Disclaimer - No, i don't own Stand By Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Well we all know that the Stand By Me archive is filled to the brim with fluffy romance fics! Which for he most part I adore because I am hopelessly in love with Stand By me, so it makes sense that there is some love there, but maybe change is good every once in a while. I came up with this idea the other night and it's a gamble as to whether people will like it or not, it's quite 'out there' but nobody has really explored this type of thing before and I thought I'd be the first! It might be an absolutely terrible idea that needs to be killed with fire, so I'd really love some feed back if you have the time.**

Firstly, we must travel back in time, to a place where the Chamber's family aren't seen like 'scum' where they are a perfectly ordinary and loving family. A time before something tragic happened. An event that ripped that sweet family to shreds.

* * *

I ground to halt outside a window, peering at my reflection in the glossy surface. I ran a sun kissed hand through my buzz cut golden hair and winked. My doe eyed best friend heaved a silence shattering sigh and punched me lightly on the shoulder:

"Come on pretty boy, we'll be late for school."

I chuckled lightly to myself before I dragged myself away and continued to walk, kicking small clouds of dirt up as I stepped. My blue eyes scanned my tall friend, who seemed to be deep in thought. I let a smirk posses my lips as I snapped my fingers in front of his unsuspecting face. He jumped and looked at me evilly and I shook my head:

"Thinkin' bout something important huh LaChance?"

He shook his head swiftly and beamed at me:

"Not important to you Chambers."

"No probably not"

I sighed lighting up a cigarette and breathing the woody smoke deep into my lungs.

* * *

I finished my cigarette just as we got to the school gates and I snubbed it out on the brick wall. ! prepared for the endless succession of girls to cloud around me once again. My best friend smirked and pointed behind me:

"Here they come."

I swivelled around to see a crowd of 6 or 7 girls heading towards me. I frowned, there was 10 yesterday. Still I turned on the charm and flashed them a smile:

"Morning ladies, you're all looking gorgeous today."

My ears applauded me as I was met with their childish giggles, waves of ponytails and batters of eyelids. But somehow, it just didn't satisfy me. The morning bell rang, and as protocol, I walked them all inside the building until it was time to go to my own class. As I went to take my seat I noticed a girl in the corner glancing at me, I shot her a wink and caught her blushing. God, I was good. Our teacher began to read out the register, the easiest part of my day, I sat back as I listened for my name: "Marcie Adams?"

"Here"

"Richard Benson?"

"Here"

"Frank Chambers?"

I spoke:

"Here"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep so it's Frank, and his best friend (you guessed it!) Denny LaChance. These chapters are quite short but they'll get longer! swear on my mother's good name! So i'm assuming most people know who Frank is, if you do please just skip by the next little paragraph!**

**He is mentioned in the Novella by Stephen King 'The Body' and basically he is Eyeball and Chris' big brother who joins the navy and ends up going to jail for raping a girl.**

**Thank you for the feedback! You don't know how much I appreciate it! :) **

* * *

_"In these trying times that we live in, all we have to cling to is - each other." -_Tennessee Williams

* * *

Frank often looked forward to walking home with Denny. It had become like a ritual, everyday they would meet at the great old iron gates and begin their comfortable stroll to Frank's home. Denny would stay a while and have a snack, and then Mr. Chambers would graciously give him a ride home. Usually, the conversation they would would be just bursting with exiting details about the other's day, but today, it was different. Denny didn't arrive at their familiar meeting place, instead, he got his friend Marty to tell Frank that he was walking some girl home instead. When he was told, Frank's body burned from the sheer betrayal he felt consuming him. Walking with Denny was his favourite part of the day and now Denny had just left him to fend on his own. He muttered a few curse words and began his lonely walk home, if Denny wasn't walking with him, no one else was either.

Frank scuffed his partly worn shoes off of the crumbling kerb. He looked at the clothes he was wearing. The Chamber's family were not known for being particularly rich. With six children, it was hard for them to get by, but they did. everyone in their family did their bit. Frank had a Saturday job at the bar in Irby's billiards, even though he was just 17, he looked considerably older and worked hard for his earnings . His younger brother Richard who was 14, had a paper round, Christopher who was 11, couldn't help much but was determined to so he went out and got a job delivering the milk in the mornings. Sheldon and Emery at 8 and 5 just tried to stay out of trouble, they also helped our mom with our baby sister Deborah. Mr. Chambers worked out at the arsenal lumber yard and Mrs. Chambers looked after the children, knitting clothing to sell in what little free time she had. It was a hard system, but seeing my brothers faces when they were rewarded with a quarter of boiled sweets at the end of the month made it all worthwhile.

Frank arrived at the little bungalow he called home and his poor ears were greeted with high - pitched screams from Debby. His mother was hunched over the hob trying to cook dinner and control Sheldon and emery who were wrestling at her feet, she twisted around to Frank and her mousy brown hair stuck to her brow:

"Frank dear, would you mind changing Debby? I'm a little caught up."

Her green eyes pleaded with Frank and he gave in:

"Sure ma."

He leaned over and kissed her bony cheek before getting the diapers for Debby. Her little button nose was scrunched and red and she screamed and she screamed. He picked her up and rested her on his shoulder softly sounding:

"Shh."

She stopped crying almost instantly as he laid her back down on the changing mat. Her sea blue eyed looked up at her big brother inquisitively and her tiny mouth formed an 'O' . He patted down her tufts of golden curls and ran a finger along her flushed cheeks, he sighed as he told her:

"You're gonna be a stunner Debby."


	3. Chapter 3

Frank drew in a large puff of warm smoke and blew it out into the frosty air as he leaned on the flimsy mailbox of the LaChance household. His heart thumped abnormally fast when he saw the lanky dark headed figure of Dennis emerge from the toasty white house. As soon as this happened His mind fuzzed up and he completely forgot the cutting argument he had fired up in his head just seconds ago. Denny was fast approaching, he needed to pull himself together, he needed to find his thoughts again. His palms began to sweat despite the cold bite the air gave the rest of his body. Now, in Denny's presence he felt powerless. Frank had never felt quite like that in his whole life. Denny's big brown eyes locked with Frank and Frank felt imprisoned in his gaze :

"Hey Frank, how's it going?"

Denny sounded, tasting the words like he knew something was wrong. Frank stuttered and began to panic in case Denny thought he was weird. Frank felt his inner self sink into the background and auto - pilot take over. All he could do was blurt out the vile contents of his mind and furrow his eyebrows disapprovingly, he screeched out to Denny:

"How the fuck to you think I am? My best friend ditched me last night to hook up with some fucking broad."

He angrily puffed on his cigarette, watching Denny's long face contort into a sadistic smile. Denny laughed disbelievingly and Frank felt uneasy at the calm hatred he detected in his friends voice:

"I cannot believe you said that Frank Chambers, every fucking day you ditch me for at least five 'broads'. Just one time, I like a girl and want to walk her home, you go ape shit on me? Calm the fuck down and look at your perfect self in the mirror."

Denny spat, breathing heavy. Frank felt the fumes rising in the pit of his stomach, but he extinguished them quickly. Not because he noticed his own faults, but because he saw the possibility of losing Denny, which was his biggest fear. Turning around, he took one last drag and dropped the butt of his cigarette on the icy concrete. He didn't face Denny, letting the exhaled smoke swirl into the air, he tensed and spoke slowly:

"What's her name?"

He looked ahead, still not wishing to face Denny, but he could feel Denny stare at him from behind.

"Jane Dawson."

Frank faced Denny slowly, hearing the ice crunch beneath his feet. He gave Denny a smouldering look and punched his shoulder lightly:

"Hey, she's a lucky girl."

Denny smiled lopsidedly and tilted his head cockily:

"I know."

The pair walked to school in a comfortable silence.

* * *

At lunch, Frank didn't feel like sitting with Denny, he was craving female attention, besides, Denny was with his jock friends and Frank despised them. Though he would never tell Denny that. Plonking himself down at a table with two girls he didn't particularly recognise he smiled his famous Chambers smile:

"Frank Chambers, who do I have the pleasure of sitting with today?"

Watching them giggle and their mouths move this gave him the perfect opportunity to decide which to pursue. The first girl has a mop of chocolate curls matched with big brown eyes, the second had golden hair shaped like a beehive and icy blue eyes. he made a snap decision to go for the brunette, there was something about her that he liked more than the blonde, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He turned to the blonde:

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

She furrowed her brow.

"Wendy, I said it like 30 seconds ag-"

Frank cut her off with a heart-warming smile:

"Wendy, would you do me a favour?"

She nodded eagerly as Frank glanced at the snaking, long lunch line.

"Will you get me some fries? I have a real hankering."

Her face fell when she saw the lunch line, but Frank knew how to win her over, with yet another smile.

"Thank you so much honey."

With a last flash of smile she skipped away to the lunch line, leaving Frank with curly. She smirked at him, her red lipstick accentuating her white teeth. Frank leaned in to her and whispered:

"You wanna get out of here?"

She looked confused for a moment:

"What about Wendy?"

She said, to which Frank replied:

"What about her?"

The girl looked at him deviously and grabbed his hands. He led her into the janitor's closet which had now become a popular stop for him, and in the pitch blackness he felt her warm lips on his. He loved these moments, he loved the power he had over the girls and he loved the rush of danger, if they were walked in on, there would be many rumours to follow which didn't bother Frank in the slightest. Sometimes he felt like he had something to prove.

* * *

Around ten minutes later, they both stumbled out of the closet giggling like lunatics.

"Hey"

Frank stifled between giggles:

"I didn't catch your name."

She looked far from amused, but Frank knew what to do, he flashed her his winning smile and as predicted, she melted.

"It's Jane, Jane Dawson."

Suddenly, Frank didn't feel so good.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you all for reading this. xo**

* * *

"So, with the combination of my gift with one liners, and my way,  
my way with words. It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped.  
And you're on the gossip team.  
You're making something out of nothing,

And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed."

- Cute Is What We Aim For (The Curse Of Curves)

* * *

The muscles in Franks' face would not allow him to do anything except stare aghast at the pretty girl in front of him. Jane on the other hand, had a look of concern about her as she reached for his arm she spoke softly to him:

"You look so pale Frank, come on, I'll take you to the nurse."

Frank slid her hand off his arm and took a few steps back from her, without breaking his gaze he mumbled:

"Don't touch me."

Jane's brows pinched together in confusion as she took a cautious step towards him. He thanked her with a fourth step back and a poorly executed dodge as she reached out to him. Her voice shook as she spoke because she couldn't fathom the reason why Frank was acting like he was, did she do something wrong?:

"Frank, are you okay?"

Frank brought both his hands up to his face, he felt like screaming. Things like this didn't happen to HIM. Out of all the girls in school he chose the only one which was forbidden, and now, it was almost certain he was going to lose his best friend. He clenched his fists and tore his stare away from Jane. He spoke with some difficulty:

"I don't know."

With that he stormed across the hall to the lunch area. He could feel Jane following him and he felt an unfamiliar sensation of loathing echo through his bones. She was putrid to him now. It was because of her he might lose the only friend he ever had that meant anything to him. His teeth clenched together as he spotted Denny, laughing naively with his jock friends. Frank felt somewhat relieved, but he knew it would only be a matter of time e before he found out.

"Unless.."

He whispered out loud:

"Unless what?"

Jane asked peeking round to see what Frank was looking at. Frank had almost forgotten she was there. with a forced smile he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Denny LaChance really likes you."

He told her, pretending to look disappointed.

"Well I knew that"

She explained applying a fresh layer of lipstick now that she had gotten his attention.

"He's been following me around, telling me I'm beautiful, leaving notes in my locker."

She rolled her eyes:

"It's actually quite annoying."

Frank sank inside. He desperately tried to think of something that could change her mind.

"Denny's a great guy. He'll treat you right."

She twirled her hair around her finger and her gaze fell to the floor. Frank's heart sped up as he anticipated her reply.

"I'm sure he would."

Frank relaxed a little, maybe this could buy him some time. He almost let a smile evade his lips when he was pushed against a locker, a soft pair of lips found his ear and they whispered.

"But I like someone else."

Frank gulped and brushed her off of him, he sorted the words carefully in his head, not wanting to go wrong, his best friend was on the line.

"I couldn't do that to Denny."

Jane pouted as she pressed herself against him and Frank felt disgusted. In his eyes, she now had the sex appeal of a baby panda.

"You could do it for me though"

She whispered, running her paws over his chest. Frank was ever conscious of someone entering the hall. He subtly pushed her hands off of him, taking hold of them, he again put on his fake smirk:

"what if we meet in the middle, what if we have a SECRET romance."

"Secret?"

She replied, wonder in her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah, like uh, like, Romeo and Juliet!"

he exclaimed, praying the rouse would work.

She raised an eyebrow

"Are you ashamed of dating me Frank?"

Sadness crept into her eyes and Frank desperately tried to save himself.

"No! No, see it'll be like our little secret, just for a little while, then we can tell everyone, we'd been going out that whole time boy will they be surprised!"

He could only wait for her to weigh the decision in her mind, his eyes darted everywhere as he waited for her to say something. Finally she opened her mouth:

"Okay, let's try this out.. _Romeo"_

She affirmed with a sweet smile. Frank pretended to be happy, but deep down a time bomb was ticking the seconds of his friendship away. And Frank just knew Jane couldn't keep her mouth shut for long.

Something had to be done about Jane Dawson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Just to tell you, this might be the last chapter for a little while, I have exams coming up and they start next Thursday and don't finish to the 16****th**** of May. I may put a chapter up next week, just depends on how I feel I suppose. Thank you all, for your support so far! I love you fellow Stand By Me – ers! Hope this chapter does you beautiful people justice! J**

Frank stared at the watery mashed potatoes in front of him, comparing them to the ugly mess of his thoughts. What was he doing? Was he really too stupid to believe that Denny WOULDN'T find out eventually? One way or another, it would come out. All it would take was the slip of a silvery tongue and the secret would scream it's way to Denny.

That damned secret.

It was alive, present, but as visible as the air we breathed so greedily. For now anyway, but what could Frank do? How could he slay that note of tragic appeal buried in his brain? The thought of Denny turning away that was eating at his conscience. It felt like a pair cold hands had found their way around his lungs and were squeezing, squeezing.

Breathe Frank. Breathe god dammit!

_"Frank?"_

The soft, sweet tune of his mothers voice reached his ears and caused him to let the raggedy breath he was holding escape into the dusty air. He looked at her. Her slightly wrinkled face etched with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Frank blinked at her, taking in his surroundings, it was like he had fallen into a deep sleep. Debby was shrieking in delight sticking her tiny fingers into her mashed potatoes, Sheldon and Emery were pretending that their forks were planes, diving into their food and making silly plane sound effects. How Frank had even put a coherent thought together in all this din was a mystery. He nodded dismissively to his mother and turned back to his food. Just then, the wooden door flew open with a sharp clack against the wall. Mr Chambers, back from a hard days work in the lumber mill, closed the door and slung his jacket over the banisters. The smell of burnt wood wafted through the room. Debby squealed: "Daddy!" and Mr Chambers ruffled her golden locks as he passed over the creaking floorboards. He sat down at his place on the table and began to eat his dinner.

Mr Chambers was a man of few words. He was, by any means, a good man. But he did not like to use his voice when it was not needed and his loved ones respected that. Frank glanced at his father who let the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smile. Mr Chambers had a bit of a soft spot for his eldest son. Sure, he loved all of his children, but Frank held a special place in his heart.

After dinner, Mr Chambers retired to his room, but Frank was not left to his own thoughts. He could not help but realise the truth in the statement: "No rest for the wicked" Two sharp raps of the front door meant Frank could not do what he intended to do this evening. Think. He opened the door to reveal a tall boy with dark hair and soul melting eyes: "Denny?" Frank tried to hide the hitch in his voice has he said this. What the hell was Denny doing here? Did he know? He couldn't know. Not so soon. "Hey Frank! Gordie wanted to see Chris, so I brought him." The smaller LaChance boy emerged from behind Denny and Frank relaxed a little. He bent down to the little boy and smirked "He's upstairs, second door on the right." Gordie gave a cheesy smile and dashed upstairs to meet Chris. Frank faced Denny. "You want to come in?" Denny shook his head: "No, no I need to meet Jane at the diner, I'll pick Gordie up in about an hour?" "oh okay" Was all Frank could muster while trying to keep himself from freaking out. "Well Goodbye!" He waved Denny off and practically slammed the door. Sinking down the wood he muttered to himself "Stupid Jane, dumb ass whore." Another rap at the door caught him off guard.

Richard ran up to the door squealing:

"I'll get it!"

Frank stopped him by grabbing his T- shirt.

"Whoa, Ritchie! slow down! Who's behind that door?"

"Nobody"

He snapped making a mad dash to the door. Frank scooped him up by the shoulders, Richard wriggling for his life

"Stop it Frank! Let me down dammit!"

He groaned his fists pounding against Frank's arms

Frank laughed light-heartedly and then put on a silly voice

"Does our Ritchie have a girlfriend he's not telling us about?"

"No! Just let me down!"

"Okay"

Frank dropped him to the ground and Frank himself pursued the door, his mind scanning all the possible things he could say to embarrass Richard. Frank almost died when he saw who was standing in the doorway, it was none other than John Merrill. At fifteen years old this boy was the town's hoodlum, stealing cars, alcohol basically anything he could get his sticky little fingers on and personally Frank despised him.

"What do you want John?"

He glared at his sickly yellow hair and didn't even try to hide his distain.

"It's Ace."

The boy bit back.

"And I'm here for Eyeball."

His voice was gruff but calm. Certainly unusual for someone of fifteen years.

"Eyeball? Who the hell is Eyeball?"

Frank spat disgustedly. Richard squirmed out the door next to Ace and narrowed his eyebrows.

"I am"

Frank scoffed:

"What the hell kind of a nickname is _Eyeball_?"

"His."

Ace stated matter-of-factly. Frank felt anger boil inside of him:

"Richard, you're not going anywhere with him."

Ritchie looked at the ground as Ace challenged Frank.

"It's Eyeball dipshit."

"Get inside Richard, I mean it."

Richard looked Frank straight in the eye.

"You don't tell me what to do."

Then he ran in the opposite direction. Ace flashed a quick smirk at Frank, a way of saying 'I won' he then followed suit.

Frank sighed.

This just kept getting better and better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't say I'm not good to you. It's a bit short but it was the best I could do in the time I had.**

**Just a reminder that I own NOTHING, in this fic.**

* * *

_"Hey, ho let's go, I'm gonna start a riot, you don't wanna fight it,_

_One, two fuck you._

_Don't tell me what to do, I don't wanna be like you._

_Can't you see? It's killing me, I'm my own worst enemy, knock me down, I'll keep on moving._

_It's the art of losing." - _American Hi-Fi (The Art of Losing)

* * *

Richard didn't come home that night.

Frank was ready to go and search for him, maybe beat the shit out of John Merrill while he was it. Man, he had got himself so riled up that when he felt a strong hand clamp on his shoulder he flipped out and aimed a punch at his father's stomach. Mr Chambers was quicker than Frank had ever thought possible and caught his son's clenched fist in mid - air, retaliating by twisting Frank's arm behind his back:

"Ow! Dad, you're hurting me!"

He was surprised at the brute force behind his dad's defence. Mr Chambers let go instantly and stared at his large hands in horror.

"Sorry son, lost it for a second there."

He finally explained his voice was gruff and unremorseful

"It's okay, I guess."

Frank murmured keeping his distance from his father. The sharp pain in his forearm made him apprehensive to try his luck with his father again.

"What is this? Why are you leaving at this time?"

Mr Chambers asked solemnly, skipping straight to the point. Frank rolled his eyes:

"I'm out to get Richie, he went out with that John Merrill character."

Mr Chambers expression didn't seem to heed the warning Frank so blatantly put out.

"Don't bother."

He said dismissively, turning to walk away.

"Don't you even care? He could be involved in ANYTHING and you're telling me not to bother saving his sorry ass? He's 14 for god's sake!"

Frank hissed. Mr Chambers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Go to your room Frank."

Frank shuddered in disbelief. Frustration poisoned his mind his and he wanted to scream. He needed to make him understand!

"DAD!"

He practically yelled at his father, but instantly regretted it when he saw him turn around, with a face as grim as a carved out mask.

"Frank, don't say another word about it. My decision is final."

Mr Chambers walked only a few paces away before Frank got the nerve to utter:

"He's only a kid."

Mr Chambers whipped around and charged toward Frank much like a rhino would charge at an intruder. His eyes were red hot but his face, stone cold. Frank was frozen to the spot. His father grabbed him by the collar and forced him up the stairs. When they got to the landing Mr Chambers threw his son in the room with such power that Frank crumpled like a ragdoll on the floorboards.

"Your brother needs to fight his own battles and make his own mistakes. You're not always gonna be there to save his bacon and he needs to learn that, the hard way."

With that Mr Chambers slammed the door and Frank heard the lock click. He trembled from the adrenaline still gushing through his veins. He had never known this side of father existed and never wanted to see it again. In one last attempt of dominance Frank yelled through the door:

"LET ME OUT, I'M NOT A PRISONER"

But it was about as futile as a dead leaf demanding to return to the tree. Frank sobbed in his pillow, from the worry, the confusion, the frustration.

The fear.

But little did he know, this was only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**I felt inspired to update this after I dreamt up an amazing idea. Thank you for wishing me luck :) I'll need it xx**

At some point during that cool, lonely, night. A sharp click was heard as Franks door was unlocked. Frank's ears perked up this, but he didn't move, there was no point. It was much too late to go searching, there was no way in hell he would ever find him. Richie was probably passed out somewhere in the choking dark, lying in a puddle of his own vomit while Merrill and his gang of followers laughed and left him, clutching cloudy bottles of beer and hawked cigarettes in their sticky, grimy hands. Leaving little Richard Chambers unaware and defenceless against the shady toll of the night. He knew all too well, that this was the most likely case. Merrill and Frank had history, he knew all to well how John fed his ego, off of the misfortune of others. From the respect he gathered from his followers when he appeared to be dominant, in control.

Ruthless.

Frank shivered when he thought of the days he used to run with John Merrill. Even though Frank was older and had no shortage of confidence, John was always in control. Frank didn't realise that until it was too late, and the last thing he wanted was for his brother to make the same mistake.

But somehow, Richard and John were not his main focus. As he lay, stiff and numb over the chilly sheets his crowded mind kept circling back to the ferocious look in his father eyes, when he grabbed him. Dragging him along, he didn't care if he had hurt Frank and that troubled Frank deeply. He had never, in 17 years of life seen his father like that and he just didn't understand.

Why?

* * *

The weak light of dawn sifted through Frank's half drawn curtains, disturbing his light slumber. He awoke with a start, he couldn't even remember falling asleep. As the trauma of last night hit his freshly awakened mind, he frowned. A frustrated fire burned along his nerves with a whisper of a doubt. He plodded down the stairs, avoiding all eye contact with his father, who sat in the kitchen with a mug of coffee. Frank watched the silvery cloud of steam emerge from the rim and then disappear into the grudging atmosphere.

"He's okay."

Mr Chambers stated, trying to look at his son.

"He came home a few hours ago."

Frank nodded. Internally he relaxed but externally he was rigid.

"What about his papers?"

Frank snapped. Mr Chambers shrugged.

"You could wake him."

Frank chuckled bitterly.

"I'll do 'em."

He turned to leave ,but stood still in his tracks when his father uttered the words:

"Son, I'm sorry."

Usually, Frank would ignore it, but the tone of his father's voice was so soft, so meek. Nothing like the gruff voice that he usually used. Curious, but still furious Frank humoured him, turning around slowly he glanced at his father's weather beaten face and greying golden hair and looked deep into his watery blue eyes. In an instant, all the anguish Frank held was gone, his father looked distraught.

"I don't know what came over me."

He choked out, his voice catching his words. Frank sighed in defeat and stood by his father's side.

"I'll forgive you.. on one condition."

Mr Chambers nodded, fumbling with his coffee stained mug.

"You can never do that again, you can never harm anyone in this family like that ever again, do you promise me?"

Mr Chambers sighed and a small smirk curled on his lips.

"I promise, I will never lay a hand on anyone in this family ever again."

He lifted his hand and kissed the ring on his pinkie finger, sliding it off and handing it to Frank.

"It was my father's. A token of my promise."

Frank accepted the ring and hugged his father.

"Thank you, I better do this paper round though."

A great weight had been lifted off Frank's chest and he felt ecstatic.

* * *

Last house. The last house he had to deliver papers too. It was a nice house, not big, but by no means small. He rang the doorbell and waited, pleasantly taking in his surrounding the white picket fence, the flowerbeds, the mailbox.. _Oh wait does that say?_ _Shit._ Frank cursed inwardly, as the door squeaked open:

"FRANK!"

Jane yelled pulling him into an embrace. Frank felt sick.

"You came to see me!"

She squeaked jumping around like a lunatic. Frank really was not in the mood.

"Actually."

He muttered pulling the paper out of his satchel:

"Delivery."

"Oh"

Jane echoed looking a little sad, her eyebrows pinched together and she excused herself inside to get his money. It was a door to door paper service, Richard often got tips, that's why he preferred this method. Jane emerged holding a dollar bill:

"Keep the change."

She murmured into his ear, Frank tasted bile at the back of his mouth:

"I r-really have to go!"

He stammered, wheeling Richards bike out of the front lawn:

"Okay!"

Jane yelled after him.

"don't do anything stupid!"

"I promise"

He yelled back not even turning around to wave. He cycled home.

* * *

"Richie?"

The sleeping boy lazily opened his eyes.

"Frank?"

He said sleepily.

"Yes" Frank shook him, and in a few moments he was wide awake.

Richard looked confused for a moment then burst into tears. Burying himself into Frank's chest. Frank was startled for a moment, but immediately started comforting him. When the weary, choking sobs finally stopped Frank spoke:

"What happened last night?"

Richard's bottom lips trembled. Frank had never seen Richard this scared before.

"T-they told me to use my round money, to buy, some beer and Winston's"

"What!" Frank gasped.

"That money's for Christmas day Richie."

"I-I know."

He stammered.

"I said no."

Frank's heart clenched, he already knew John would not like that:

"Then what happened?"

He was almost afraid to ask.

"They acted like it was cool. But the next thing I knew, there was a pain in the back of my head, and I woke up in the middle of nowhere."

Frank's fist clenched.

"I was so scared, I kept hearing coyote's, hearing everything. I called for you, but you never came.. I - I should have listened to you."

He immediately started crying again, and Frank could not find the strength to speak. An unfamiliar rage boiled inside of him and he grabbed Richards shoulder:

"Promise me you'll never let John 'Ace' Merrill control you."

Richard nodded vigorously.

"I hate him, I thought we were friends, I could've died. I promise you, Frank."

"Good."

Without another word Frank grabbed Chris' baseball bat from the nearest shelf and started to walk out the door:

"W-where are you going?"

Richie called after him. Frank turned around and smiled sadistically:

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to fucking kill Ace Merrill."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lateness.**

Frank was in a bitterly familiar place. Yet it felt unfamiliar to him, as if he had scraped all recollection of this site to a lonely, inaccessible corner of his mind.

The junkyard.

Also known as Ace Merrill's hangout.

Frank's eyes skipped over the dusty, desolate yard. He took in the golden tinge of the dust that lay listlessly by his feet, which would suddenly spring into a cloud formation with a gentle flick of his shoe. He plonked down on the hood of a deadbeat car, hearing a dry creak as it took his weight. He willed himself to keep walking forward, just a few more yards and he would be upon Ace. A few minutes ago, he had been ready to beat the shit out of the kid without hesitation. As he had stormed down the eerily quiet streets that were drowned in the morning sun, with the old wooden bat rigidly clutched in his sweaty palms, he was given him time to collect his thoughts. Ace wouldn't be alone, though his 'friends' weren't much more than greasy pretty boys, numbers were always regarded as a high advantage in a fight.

Even the word 'fight' seemed to wrestle in his mind. Although Ace happily accepted his 'bad boy' reputation, the kid was a bit of a coward. Frank didn't think so himself at first. Ace had an undeniable air authority and intimidation about him, he spoke brashly and fiercely as if he didn't fear the consequences. But Ace was armed with a tongue like a dagger, in which case, words could do way more damage than a fist. Ace Merrill was a psychological genius. There was a ongoing rumour around Castle Rock that claimed Ace always had a knife on his person. Automatically that made him armed and feared, so opponents were much more likely to back off. There was his icy cool exterior, his intricate and confident way with words, combined with his stony expression made him look experienced, but Frank doubted that he had ever even participated in a fight, so the undeniable truth was that Ace was going to try and talk his way out of this, but Frank would be one step ahead, Frank had sussed him out and Frank was going to _ruin_ Ace Merrill.

Frank sucked in a breath and blew it out into the humid air, he rose from the rusted bumper hearing the rust sigh in relief. He swung the bat over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. This time, _he_ had the upper hand. He trudged through the dust confidently, an angry glare in his eye. He followed the grainy sound of Boss Man Bob Cormier's voice and soon located his target swigging a beer so early in the morning. Five or Six others were passed out next to empty cartons of cigarettes and broken glass, one other besides Ace was up but looking at his bleary eyes it was obvious he was barely awake. None of them had gone home that night. Ace's eyes locked on his, and then the bat, and lingered for a while. Frank knew Ace was trying to figure him out, a smirk curled on Ace's lip and he kicked his 'friends' awake before returning his attention to Frank:

"Chambers. Come for a friendly reunion?"

He snickered, daring to edge closer, a few of his comrades rose slightly on the defensive. Frank remained completely cool, raising his bat from his shoulder he tapped his other palm with it at a slow and steady pace:

"I think you know exactly why I'm here John."

Ace raised an eyebrow at his gesture but kept his snakelike eyes on Frank's as he began to slowly circle him, like a shark would his prey:

"You of all people should know about initiation Chambers, you came up with it after all, no mercy, no hard feelings. You want in the Cobra's you gotta prove yourself worthy. Eyeball didn't."

Frank laughed bitterly:

"I ain't a cobra any more, so the rules don't apply. _Richard_ coulda died, ya understand me?"

Ace smiled sourly:

"Ain't no helpin' dying. When you go, ya go. Nothin' anyone can do about it. Jesus, you coulda died on your way here, you coulda got hit by a car or some shit. I could drop dead right here from heart failure. You just don't know, but you're meant to live you'll live."

Frank felt rage bubbling up inside of him, Ace's shitty life lessons were only fuelling it more and more:

"Hows' about I smack you with this bat _repeatedly_ and we'll see if you're _meant _to live, huh?"

A flicker of doubt resumed on ace's face for a moment, and then he smiled and looked down shaking his head.

"You're all talk Chambers. You just don't have the sack."

Ace looked up again, Frank was ready to just smack him into a bloody stump. His gaze was confident, but Frank noticed that he didn't turn his back to him. If he was truly confident in his analysis, he'd turn away to prove the point. A raging fire echoed in Frank and he needed to let it out, his face turned crazed as he smiled sadistically and raised the bat high:

"Goodnight, Merrill."


End file.
